


As You Wish

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Crush, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Five times Tony did what Loki wished. One time Loki realised why and did the same.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was entirely inspired by that iconic Princess Bride line. I hope you enjoy the fluff :)

**1.**

“As you wish, Rudolph,” was how it started.

Stark had sneered it at him, something turbulent and furious in his eyes before he’d punched Loki in the face. 

It had all been done for the sake of a ploy, an attempt to gain favour against their mutual enemy by having Loki sneak into their good graces and betray them. Loki had known that the only Avenger he could task with assisting him was Stark.

He had little time for most of the mortal heroes, but Anthony Stark? Well, Loki could admit to being entertained by him and as they secretly worked together to craft their ruse, Loki grew faintly impressed by him. 

He did not _like_ the mortal, but three months of secretly working together allowed Loki to at least respect him.

It was why when their plan finally paid off, Stark had tried to convince him to admit it, to incur favour with the Avengers and SHIELD and use it to his advantage in the future. Loki had honestly considered it, but in the end, he’d declined.

He knew doing so would reflect badly on Stark and Loki would much rather keep the mortal as an asset he could call on again. It was why he had encouraged the mortal to attack him, to continue to portray the firm line of 'enemies' between them that their brief alliance was not powerful enough to have shifted.

Stark had given him that conflicted expression before doing as he’d directed, waiting until the sound of the Avengers approaching had become impossible to ignore.

Loki had not thought anything of the phrase used. Stark said many peculiar things, what was one more?

**2.**

The second time he said it, Loki had been captured by the Avengers after a spell from a sorceress named Amora had dampened his powers. She was an old enemy and her target was Thor.

Loki still had not forgiven his brother, nor was he ready to begin repairing and healing the many wounds still existing between them, but he still _cared_ and he would not allow some second-rate witch to bespell his brother in order to ascend to the throne of Asgard.

Thor had been captured by her as had Barton, and Loki had planned to use that as leverage. He’d ignored the attempts of SHIELD or the Widow, pacing his cell and knowing he would not need to ask before the other man came to him.

And he did.

Loki stood at the edge of his cage and didn’t bother to mince words when Stark asked him what he wanted. He explained the situation succinctly and promptly. He told Stark he could return Thor and Barton from Asgard and stop Amora; but he needed to be released.

Stark had watched him for a very long moment, his expression unreadable, but in the end, he’d given a harsh laugh and turned away.

Frustrated, Loki had called after him, “Stark! I am Barton’s only chance at survival.”

“Trust me, Prancer,” Stark told him. “I know that. I also know you’re a liar and that believing and releasing you goes against every code in the superhero rule book.”

 _But you have trusted me before_ , Loki thought but didn’t say, knowing their brief alliance was not yet revealed to the other mortals. But he also did not have time for platitudes. 

“The longer you deliberate, the slimmer the chance that Amora will not kill Barton simply for her own entertainment. Release me _now_ , Stark and I will stop her.”

Stark sighed again before he pulled something out of his pocket. The moment he did, Loki heard Director Fury’s sharp voice over the intercom. “Stark!”

But Stark just smiled bitterly and said sardonically: “As you wish, Reindeer Games.”

He pressed a button and the door opened; Loki’s magic flooding back to him. He disappeared in a moment, but he was still able to see the way SHIELD soldiers flooded into the room, moving to subdue both Stark and Loki.

Loki felt a small twinge of regret form, but he buried it deep as he travelled to Asgard. He would make sure Barton was brought back alive and hopefully Stark would face little punishment for his actions.

The man was an extremely useful asset and Loki wished to keep him that way.

**3.**

The return of Barton and the saving of Thor... well, Loki had done it through a mixture of spite and fury at Amora as well as a desire to protect his mortal asset from repercussions.

He did not expect Thor to be so jubilant, so convinced of his change of heart. He did not expect the _Avengers_ to start treating him differently. 

When Loki had returned with Barton and Thor, Stark had been released and unchained. He’d flashed a wide smile at all three of them but his eyes had been on Loki. The mage had felt... uncomfortable and had hurriedly teleported away. 

In the weeks that followed when the Avengers saw him, they didn’t attack him. They tried to talk to him, to negotiate. The Captain even attempted to _thank_ him. Loki had only been able to stare at them with horror. Stark had just laughed in the background, the sound coming out odd through his suit and nothing like the warm sound Loki had gotten used to.

He’d ended up just... leaving, abruptly. He’d disappeared in order to consider what had just happened and the benefits within them. He’d initially refused to agree to Stark’s suggestion of fostering goodwill with the mortals because he saw little benefit, but perhaps there was merit to the suggestion?

Thor’s forgiveness would be easy to gain and his approval would smooth Loki’s path back into the good graces of Asgard and the other realms. Midgard was also a highly protected world and using it as a spot of safety and relaxation where he was not troubled by the mortal heroes... well, that could be a useful endeavour.

Midgardian lives were so terribly short and their world was one of the most interesting in how quickly it changed and developed; perhaps Loki could give it some further consideration? After all, it had birthed Stark, and he was a mind to rival any on Alfheim.

Loki still acted slowly, tentatively accepting communication when it was bridged with him and minimising his disruptions and mischief on Midgard. It occurred for many months and with many conversations being shared between him and Stark.

He didn’t realise how... _fond_ of the man he was becoming, not until the Avengers were in a battle with numerous flying robots and one of them exploded against Stark’s suit, sending him hurtling to the ground. 

Loki had been watching from the ground, shooting down with magic the few that ventured near him. He was faintly entertained to realise that a few mortals had noticed the protection he was affording a portion of the street and had decided he was a better form of safety than the numerous Avengers littering the block.

When Stark had dropped from the sky however, his faint smirk of amusement had fled, and while he knew that Stark had survived many falls in the past (Loki’s own defenestration of the man a prime example) none of the lights of the suits were on and he made no move to slow his decent.

Loki threw out magic before he could think, stopping the man’s fall before teleporting him to rest in the air in front of Loki. He heard some of the mortals behind him gasp and make noises of concern but Loki didn’t listen to them. He did throw up a small shield to protect him, Stark and the handful of mortals but most of his attention was on the armoured hero.

He flicked his fingers and made Stark’s faceplate retract. He found the man unconscious but a quick check of magic proved he was well, just knocked out by the force of the explosion. His suit, it seemed, was more damaged than the engineer had released.

Letting out a frustrated breath (that he would not admit was tinged with relief), Loki sent a small jolt of magic into Stark, healing the nasty gash to the back of his head and smoothing out the deformity in the suit caused by flying shrapnel. It also made Stark’s eyes fly open as he sucked in a sharp breath. 

It took him a moment to focus his eyes enough to look beyond the green shield protecting them to Loki himself. Loki just scowled at him. “Do try not to kill yourself, Stark. I still have use for you.”

When Stark grinned at him despite it being wide and bright it was still almost... soft. He winked at Loki and flippantly promised, “As you wish.”

Loki just rolled his eyes, but before he could do more, Stark was powering up the suit and pulling the faceplate back down. Loki released the spell holding him in place and a moment later he was shooting off into the sky to continue the battle.

Loki didn’t even notice that he was smiling.

**4.**

Loki hadn't known that his absent protection of a handful of mortals would somehow begin to make the Midgardians see him as a hero. Truly, they gave far more praise than was honestly deserved. 

It didn’t mean Loki couldn’t enjoy it... or attempt to gain more of it.

He began protecting the mortals in earnest as well as using magic to rebuild the damage that battles had done.

Loki also began arriving to all Avenger battles and dispatching enemies while shielding anyone caught in the middle. He quickly became quite a popular figure, his pictures ‘trending’ and items being made in his likeness. He also began to have people stop him in the street to thank him or take a photo with him. It was an adulation Loki had rarely experienced in the past and he _revelled_ in it.

Stark took to laughing at him. He would arrive to a battle Loki had already quelled and tease him for being a better hero than all of the Avengers combined. Loki would preen under the compliment and banter back with Stark, the two of them repairing the damage together.

Stark even invited him to the tower to ‘have that drink he owed him’ and Loki found himself accepting.

In fact, he began to return to the tower with Stark after each battle.

He rarely saw any of the other heroes as they lived elsewhere. Banner occasionally visited the tower as did Stark’s former lover and his best friend, but they rarely spoke to him. Loki preferred it that way as his conversations with Stark were more enjoyable when he had all of the mortal’s attention.

Loki even found himself visiting the mortal on days when no battle had occurred. He would visit the man’s lab and speak about his latest project. He would discuss the latest enemy that might yet resurface and attack New York. They would even argue over whose latest action figure was greater and Stark would confuse him with endless references that made no sense until the engineer took to explaining them with a warm gaze.

Loki found himself socialising with the man, _liking_ the man. He also found that one day ‘Stark’ became ‘Anthony’.

The mage also found himself indulging the mortal, sighing and agreeing to remain for a ‘movie night’ that would be shared with Anthony, Thor, Banner and Colonel Rhodes. Anthony was so thrilled by his agreement that Loki had been fighting down a smile over the engineer's jubilation.

The event was to take place in the penthouse; Banner and Rhodes greeted him politely while Thor had wrapped him in a tight hug. Anthony had been behind the bar and getting drinks for everyone while Loki came to linger beside it; far more comfortable with Anthony than anyone else who was present.

“Loki?” Anthony asked, and the mage glanced away from watching Rhodes and Banner light-heartedly argue over the movie choice. “What’re you drinking tonight? We have the usual staples or I can whip you up something from the bar.”

Anthony was resting his elbows opposite Loki on the marble surface; he was leaning forward slightly and smiling up at him.

“The drink that you created the other day.” Loki tried to remember the exact phrase that came with it. “‘ _Shaken not stirred_ ’?”

Anthony let out a bright laugh. “A martini?” His eyes were twinkling and his smile was incredibly affectionate. “As you wish, Mr Bond.”

It was only for a moment, but looking into Anthony’s fond gaze and hearing the happiness in his voice, Loki felt remarkably... _warm_.

But when Anthony turned away and Thor called Loki’s name, the moment was lost.

He was soon dragged toward the furniture and Loki quickly forgot what he had shared with Anthony. He only remembered when a martini was handed to him and he looked around to find that, no one, not even Anthony, had a drink so carefully created.

**5.**

Loki had suspected that there might be something forming between himself and Anthony since that ‘movie night’ but as the months passed, he assumed it would be something neither acted on nor acknowledged.

He assumed it was a recent development, something not even Anthony had released existed - but he was wrong.

Loki was a familiar face around both Stark Tower’s private floors and the lower ones dedicated to Stark Industries. He had protected the tower on numerous occasions and often wandered the halls of the buildings conversing with Anthony and was therefore a common sight among the staff.

Loki had been in search of Anthony whom he knew was meeting Miss Potts when he’d stumbled upon four mortals who were having a battle over who could say a particular line the fastest without tripping over the words.

His confusion must have been obvious as one of the young female interns happily began to explain it to him, “Someone said Inigo’s line from The Princess Bride and it started a competition.”

Loki had looked at her with even more confusion. “I do not know that reference.”

She’d gaped at him. “It’s a classic! It’s got revenge, romance, sword fighting, magic, true love and resurrection!”

Loki had smirked at her. “Well, that sounds remarkable like my own life.”

“Hey, Loki’s a prince, right?” a man from a cubicle over called, obviously having been listening. “Maybe you should get him to say ‘as you wish’.”

The female intern flushed to the roots of her hair as the people around all laughed, but Loki frowned as he remembered Anthony’s words to him numerous times over their association. “What is so important about ‘as you wish’?”

The woman was still blushing but she brought him over to her computer and showed him what the reference meant. Loki had stared for a long moment before he'd thanked her and hurriedly departed. He tried to tell himself it was a coincidence and that Anthony _wasn’t_ referencing this movie when he chose those words consistently around Loki.

Yet, Loki quickly decided that he needed to test it to be certain.

When he found Anthony leaving Miss Potts' office, the engineer instantly flashed him a bright smile and excitedly moved towards him. “Loki! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today.”

Loki gave him a slightly tight smile before phrasing his question carefully, “You wished to show me the ‘Die Hard’ movies this coming Friday. I thought we could instead finish the ‘Bond’ movies we have already begun. I could then have another of his martinis.”

Anthony laughed. “I would have made you the martini anyway, Loki, but” his gaze was gentle as was his smile as he added, “as you wish.”

Looking at Anthony who was so openly affectionate, so carefully _loving_ ; Loki knew.

It made him swallow before he swiftly made a decision. “Anthony, I’m attending a symphony tomorrow; would you care to join me?”

Anthony’s eyebrows rose with surprise and for a moment his eyes flashed with pleasure before they suddenly clouded over with doubt. “Man, Loki, I would, but I wouldn’t be the best company,” he rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly and glanced away. “Bruce could appreciate it way more than me.”

“I didn’t ask Banner,” Loki told him firmly. “I asked _you_. But if you don’t wish to attend-”

“No, no!” Anthony hurried to protest, even raising his hands and hovering them near Loki’s chest. “I um, I’d love to go.” He smiled almost shyly. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’ll collect you from your tower at six,” Loki told him promptly, his heart racing even as Anthony frowned with confusion.

“Six? That’s kind of early but, um, sure, I’ll be ready.”

“Excellent,” Loki told him and for a moment he hesitated, he moved to step a little closer, to touch Anthony, but the engineer was already shifting away and heading down the hall, oblivious to his attempt. Anthony was asking what they were seeing, where it was held, what would he wear and Loki found himself simply falling into step. 

There would be time tomorrow, to move in close to Anthony and express his own interest in earnest.

**+1.**

When Loki came to collect Anthony the following evening, he found the man in his penthouse still getting ready. He apologised profusely as he’d gotten distracted in the lab. Loki had merely shrugged, informing him that their dinner reservation wasn’t until six thirty and Loki could always teleport them.

Anthony had sent him a startled look, his hands fumbling on his tie at the word _dinner_. His gaze had searched Loki’s for a long moment before he seemed to shake off his thoughts, turning back to his bedroom and his outfit and dismissing what had disrupted him.

Loki had a fair idea what it was and it was why he had followed after Anthony, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He saw Anthony glance at him through the mirror. He tried to hide his swallow, but Loki knew what he was looking for and noticed it.

It was also why he used a small burst of magic to move Anthony’s jacket from one corner of the room to the other and closer to Loki. Anthony was still fussing with himself in the mirror and when he scanned the room for his jacket (attempting to avoid looking at Loki sitting on his bed), he alighted on it and asked with some relief, “Hey, Loki, could you hand me my jacket?”

Hiding his smirk, Loki slowly stood and remarked gently, “As you wish.”

He was still eying Anthony as he grabbed the jacket and it allowed him to see the mortal jerk and freeze, his eyes going wide. He turned slowly to look at Loki head on, swallowing again as Loki stepped close, the jacket held between them.

“What, um, what was that?”

Stopping in front of him, Loki raised his free hand slowly but determinedly. He gave the engineer plenty of time to move, but when he didn’t, Loki gently stroked two fingers along Anthony’s jaw and whispered softly, “As you wish.”

Anthony’s eyes were wide and full of raw hope, longing and uncertainty. Loki could only lean down and very lightly brush his mouth against Anthony’s in their first kiss. Anthony made an almost painful sound before a hand was fisting in Loki’s shirt and Anthony was kissing him back. Loki just cupped his cheek, softening Anthony’s need and slowly deepening the kiss.

When they parted, Anthony let out a rough gasp, his eyes still tightly closed. “You worked it out,” his whispered shakily. “Fuck. You worked it out and you’re not... not unhappy about it?”

“No, Anthony,” Loki answered, stroking his thumb over Anthony’s cheek. “Rather, as my invitation this evening should have implied, I wish to court you.”

Anthony opened his eyes, a grin finally starting to spread across his face. “This... you really asked me out on a date?”

“I did,” Loki agreed and Anthony laughed; a rough, relieved sound before Anthony buried his face in Loki’s chest. 

A moment later, he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and gave a trembling and happy sigh. Loki just smiled softly and returned the embrace, looking down at the mortal man who, for longer than Loki had even realised, had been slowly but surely falling for him. 

The man who, through his affection and dedication, had unknowingly changed Loki into the person he was today; a hero of Midgard, a frequent guest of Stark Tower and now, a man who was falling in love with a bright, brilliant mortal genius; someone who Loki could not help but be drawn to and adore.

It wasn’t an outcome Loki would have expected the first time Anthony said that phrase to him, but it was hardly one that Loki could find fault in or refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> And a fluffy, happy ending! And are we all shocked? Pining!Tony! My rarely written scenario! It was fun though, I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
